


Obligatory High School AU

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canonical Child Abuse, Cops Don’t Do Shit In This One, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Gen, Minor Character(s), Murder, Organized Crime, Ships M/F relationship In An Unmistakably Ace Way, Substance Abuse, Suitless Darth Vader, There’s Going To Be A Lot Of Math In This One Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: I am shocked and appalled that I had to write this myself. Exactly what it says on the tin, tropey as hell and mildly entertaining.
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Blood ran down his fingers, staining his arms. Starkiller dropped the limp body with a scoff. He stalked back and forth in front of the rest of the drug runners.

“Fail me again and this will be your fate,”Vader declared. They scurried off.

“Dismissed.” He added to Starkiller.

* * *

Galen sat at his desk, trying to rush through an essay on cell structures that was due in the morning. He wouldn’t be doing his math homework, not after tonight; with his teacher dead, there really wasn’t a need for it. 

There was a prickling at the back of his neck. Galen dropped his pen and stood up, turning just in time to catch the cat that pounced from the top of the wardrobe. Claws sunk into his arm and he tossed the cat on the desk.

“What the hell, Proxy‽” Galen yelled; he was bleeding slightly. The lanky, grey tabby cat purred contentedly, licking his paws. 

Galen sighed and glanced at his clock; he had less than an hour before school. He stuffed his mostly complete essay into the notebook he’d been using for reference, slung that into his backpack, scratched Proxy behind the ears (which got that damn cat purring again) and made his way into the kitchen.

Anakin was at the table eating a plate of neatly arranged apple slices on toast. Galen grabbed a bagel and quickly dipped it in the peanut butter jar.

“Really?” Anakin asked, unimpressed.

“Protein is important and you don’t even like peanut butter.” 

“I’ve arranged for someone to take you to and from school.” Anakin- no that was definitely Vader- said evenly.

“What’s wrong with the bus?” Galen asked, hastily tacking on, “Sir.”

“Do not question me.” 

“Yes, sir.” Galen said, keeping his voice soft and low.

Anakin’s phone buzzed and he gestured towards the door. 

Apparently the person he’d picked was Juno Eclipse, Galen knew her, everyone at school did- Ice Queen, Captain of the Debate Team, a haughty girl with a militaristic demeanor- ‘frigid bitch’ some of the other boys had called her. When she saw Galen, her face scrunched up in mild disgust. Sure, he wasn’t exactly as clean as her, but-

“You do realize that you’re bleeding, right?” She asked. 

“Just a scratch. Literally. My cat.” Galen said haltingly, feeling the need to explain himself.

“Right,” She said with a look that said she didn’t really care, “I’ve been told to drive you wherever you need to go.”

“Yeah, well, right now, I need to get to school; can you handle that?” 

“Of course.” She snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Galen shoved the oversized sleeves of his jacket up over his elbows, trying to keep them out of the way of his hands. He was playing a racing game on his phone, leaned up against the wall as the class waited for their teacher.

The teacher who was probably at the bottom of the river by now.

Galen sighed as he placed second in the race, breaking his winning streak. The other kids were collected in twos and threes, chatting loudly: a gaggle of band kids reliving their last rehearsal, a pair of technicolored girls discussing some anime, some jocks playing hacky sack with a tangerine.

“If the teacher’s not here in fifteen minutes,” some guy was saying, “then we can leave.”

“That only applies in college.” a girl corrected. Galen started a new race. The click of heels against tile drew his focus away from his game and he quickly locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. The other kids were straightening too, hiding contraband and pretending like they hadn’t just been throwing fruit at each other. The notoriously strict assistant principal, Mrs. Mothma, crossed her arms as she stared at them. 

“Mr. Shyrne hasn’t shown up yet.” one of the anime girls said. That turned the look of annoyed stoicism to alarmed contemplation. Mrs. Mothma herded them into the classroom and then picked up the phone on the teacher’s desk to call for a substitute. Galen sighed and pulled out his phone.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

They finally found a sub. An old man who introduced himself as Kota and seemed more inclined to tell stories about his military service than teach math. The stories weren’t uninteresting, but Galen wasn’t really one to pay attention; he was on his phone, playing his game.

Kota came over to him, and Galen had to bite his cheek to keep from snapping at the man.

“Galen, wasn’t it?” 

“Sure” the boy in question said softly, distracted. From the corner of his eye, Galen saw Kota frown. Shit. Galen stiffened, his feigned nonchalance at its limit; he missed the next turn in the game and his car nicked the barrier, putting him in third place. Galen bared his teeth in a soundless snarl, trying to ignore the substitute teacher and regain his winning position.

“Are you alright?” Kota asked softly, genuine concern fluttering off of him. Galen glanced at Kota from the corner of his eye.

“Leave me alone.” Galen whispered sharply. Kota looked taken aback, but moved away from the boy.

* * *

Galen shoved someone out of his way, catching up to and locking step with Juno.

“Tomorrow,” Juno promised the girl on her other side. The girl nodded- what was her name? Galen knew her- and glanced sideways at Galen.

“Are you sure he won’t-?” Iris? Irey? said cutting herself off as Juno put a hand on her arm.

“I’ll make sure of it.” 

Galen crossed his arms as they made their way to the parking lot.

“Can you help me with something?” Juno asked suddenly. 


End file.
